


Our Sins Be All Writ Out in Orange

by cereus



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Alcohol, Case Fic, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Case Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: John Faustus and Mephisto find ways to celebrate togetherty to Absynthe for the beta
Relationships: John Faustus/Mephistopheles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Our Sins Be All Writ Out in Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



The two of them sat cross legged and close, underneath the desk piled high with records, the two chairs being given over to the rolls and stacks of legal vellum that were too fragile to fit on the desk without getting crushed. Diffused rays of orange and red twilight streamed dimly through the window, and Faust's head still hummed faintly from red wine, and good yellow ale and the shivery smoke of poppy. They had been celebrating the winning of their case in court, and the revealing of the deacon's hypocritical and pale ass to the world. Sunset light filtered through the skinny, high stone window of his college office, and his heart still raced slightly with the aftereffects of victory and the warmth of the wine suffusing his chest mingled with the paler warmth of Mephisto's body next to him. 

The whole world tilted again, and Faust leaned up against Mephisto, inhaling the scent of poppy and sulfur in the gloaming dark. 

"You know," the learned doctor said, slurring "I thinnnnk you could have magiked this evidence into existence, and gotten this whole bloody case over with much faster with your so-called great demonic powers. Truly, are you serving me or not?"

"'Your?'" the demon let out a half gasp, and continued in a theatrical sort of whisper, "are you so out of sorts with me my bird? And is not "thy" more appropriate for a servant in any case?"

The demon ended the sentence with a small nip to Faust's earlobe and the man's hand automatically moved to clench itself in a fold of his dark navy robes.

"That would depend... if you wert serving me or not" 

"Oh would it? Well, fortunately for you my lark, I am."

"Oh really, prithee tell me how" He moved his head away, though only by a millimetre, and the last bits of the day's tension and annoyance made their jagged way into his voice.

Mephisto swept a few yellowed scrolls out of the way onto a chair, drawing closer to his Faust's side once again.

"I know all your lusts, due to my nature, I know you secretly pant over old moldering scrolls, the pagan secrets of the Greeks and Hermes Trismegistus, how you like to pry. How could I do otherwise, than to lead you a wild goose chase through the fields of earthly law."

He leaned his neck closer to Mephisto's touch once more and the demon's teeth quickly found the sweet hollow of his throat.

"I admit there were moments..."

The smoldering lips worked their way lower,

"See, what would they say if they knew that their worthy scholar was not driven by heavenly pursuits, but by base... and venial... lust"

Faust let out a choked moan.

~~o~~

"Philosophy is odious and obscure;  
Both law and physic are for petty wits;  
Divinity is basest of the three,  
Unpleasant, harsh, contemptible, and vile.  
'Tis magic, magic that hath ravished me."

“He that loves pleasure must for pleasure fall.”

\- Dr. Faustus by Christopher Marlowe


End file.
